


Longing for a Touch

by ficfairy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Masturbation, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfairy/pseuds/ficfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's regular de-stressing ritual involves a quiet night, a body pillow, and a secretly taken Polaroid of the resident time traveler. [lemontastic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for a Touch

Victoria shut her room door, setting the lock with a soft click. She gently sighed to herself as she heaved the book bag off her shoulders, setting it on the couch beside her bed. She sat on her bed, the room still dark, and just collapsed onto it. The days at Blackwell were long and, despite following her passion, she was always left tired, and exhausted. Ever since the incident with the Dark Room, school had gotten even more stressful. The schedules were jumbled around, security cameras were finally installed in the school, and her ‘Everyday Heroes’ contest had been cancelled due to Mr… the old photography teacher’s involvement.

Either way it had been a really shitty week.

She hugged a body pillow, oddly covered in vinyl, close to her body. Victoria flushed slightly; there was always one surefire way she destressed. She checked her phone: 5:45. Everyone should have been down in the cafeteria for dinner. She shifted her legs, the sensations subtly increasing the pace of her breath. Laying on her back, she hooked her fingers into her skirt and leggings, sliding them along her legs as the supple flesh of her ass and thighs slowly came into view.

To anyone that could have been watching, the slow and sensual pace would have been torture. Thankfully no one was. Victoria continued, her fingers gently plucking at the buttons of her shirt till it too fell off.

Naked as the day she was born, Victoria slipped her hand under her mattress and pulled out a single polaroid photo. On it was Max. Max wasn’t staring directly at the camera, moreso off to the side, which meant the photo was definitely taken without her notice.

Victoria sat up kneeling, her privates pressing against the pillow she always kept lovingly close. She stared at the photograph almost shamefully so as she positioned herself against the smooth waterproof pillow. Bringing one hand to her breast, she began to knead the pale flesh, her gaze never leaving the worn polaroid.

Her hand shifted from one breast to the other, the previous slightly reddened from her affections. As she did, her hips started moving back and forth, a soft whimpering escaping her lips as she did so.

“Mmmmm… M-Max…”

Victoria’s breathing quickened slightly as the room’s temperature rose several degrees. She gently placed the photo lovingly in front of her and continued to grind against the pillow. A symphony of squeaks, whimpers, and moans, as well as Max’s name, flowed harmoniously in tune to her movements.

Her hips moved back and forth, her clit hardening to full attention, against her body pillow. She could feel herself quickly coming close but knew she needed one last push to over the edge…

Her eyes fell back to the picture, and Victoria could almost picture Max underneath her, forcing her to press and grind their bodies together. Victoria whimpered. Max’s eyes were calm and steady and understanding… in them Victoria was free to be as lavishly obscene as she truly was… and Max would accept all of it.

All of her.

She brought her other hand to her mouth, running them sensually across her lower lips. She took her middle finger into her mouth, her eyes shut as she imagined it was a certain brunette’s instead of her own. Slickened to the base, Victoria brought it around to her ass, and dug deep into the flesh.

The blonde’s breathing increased once again in anticipation, her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest. With one quick movement she brought the wet finger to her rear and slipped it in with practiced ease.

A piercing cry would have echoed all the way to Kate’s adjacent room if she had not pressed her face against her sheets. “M-Maaaaaax! Oh god fuuuck meeee!” she groaned, just barely audible to anyone in the room. Victoria bit her lower lip so hard it could have drawn blood. She shuddered erratically against the pillow as her clit twitched and pulsed to the overwhelming sensations.

“O-oh gooooooooooooooooood!” with one last twitch, her body stiffened completely, before collapsing off to the side.

Victoria laid there, a dreamy, unfocused look in her eyes. Her chest rose and fell with each palpitation of her breath and juices drooled from between her legs as her privates twitched in pleasure.

By her head laid the polaroid, almost pristine when juxtaposed to the hot mess that used to be Victoria Chase. Said mess turned her head one last time and gently kissed the hardened plastic, letting out a gentle and almost longing sigh.

* * *

Inside the closet, still as a statue, Max sat huddled in the corner. To her chest was clutched a small box of cookies, the third she had to retrieve, yet again, from Victoria. She could have rewound, abused her power, and escaped; the moment she heard her name however, she froze. Filled with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and arousal, she stayed. Now she just had to wait till Victoria fell asleep to sneak out…

At that moment Victoria started to shift yet again and, before long, small moans began to echo through the room again.

Max quietly opened up the tin and pulled out a peanut butter cookie.

This was going to take a while.


End file.
